Six years
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Seis años de diferencia es lo único que los separa. Pensarán que no es nada, pero si es algo cuando ella tiene 21 y él 15. / Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son producto de la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama si es mía, así que prohíbo la copia parcial o completa de la misma.**

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo1**

* * *

Isabella furiosa cerró con fuerza la puerta de su casa y luego se alejó del lugar. Otra vez discutió con su madre. Es de noche y no sabe a donde carajos ir.

No puede ir a un bar de mala muerte porque sería terrible para su imagen, así que solo se tendrá que conformar con un lugar tranquilo y libre de paparazzis para poder fumar.

Se me olvidó mencionar algo. Isabella Swan es la actriz del momento, gracias a su protagonismo en la película _"Snow White &amp; the Huntsman"_** (1).**

Discutió con su madre porque odia que le digan lo que tiene que hacer. Había sido una simple petición.: _"Isa, por favor, lava los platos"._ Y ahí empezó todo. Decidió irse por esa noche, aunque no sabe bien hacia donde. Era más que obvio que tal vez en treinta o cuarenta minutos volvería a casa.

Llegó, sin saber cómo, a un parque, así que encogiéndose de hombros se sentó en un banco y prendió un cigarro.

—Fumar mata, ¿lo sabías?

Se sobresaltó cuando a sus espaldas escuchó una voz.

—¿¡Qué diablos...!? —Se dio vuelta y se encontró con un chico de tal vez 1,70, con el cabello desordenado, y por la poca iluminación que había, dedujo que era de color cobrizo. Contextura delgada, lo que le dio una idea de su edad—. Es de noche, ¿no deberías estar en tu cama?

—Para tu información... —Comenzó el muchacho sentándose a su lado—. Tengo 15. No soy tan chico.

—Exacto. No eres tan chico. —Sonrió dándole otra calada al cigarrillo. Le sorprendió el hecho de que el chico no se le haya tirado encima. O sea, es Isabella Swan. Todos la conocen.

—Bien, sí, yo soy muy chico para estar aquí a esta hora y solo, ¿pero qué hace Isabella Swan fumando en un parque en esas fachas?

Se tensó al saber que la había reconocido, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Estas fachas? —cuestionó mirándose. Está bien. Tenía un vestido de lentejuelas color negro y unos zapatos color dorado. Antes de discutir con su madre, estaba por salir a bailar con sus amigos.

—Iba a salir, pero al final no tuve ganas. —Le dio otra calada al cigarro—. Me reconociste. Creí que no te habías dado cuenta quién era.

—Me gusta como actúas, además, todos están hablando de tu última película, ¿cómo no iba a reconocerte?

—¡Como sea! ¿Qué haces por aquí, a esta hora, y solo?

—Me iba a quedar a dormir donde un amigo, pero al final me arrepentí y como no quería molestar a mis padres, estaba volviendo solo a mi casa.

—¿Por qué te arrepentiste?

—Porque la hermanita de mi amigo... Digamos que tiene un enamoramiento conmigo. —Hizo una mueca e Isa, como le decían todos, rio—. Supuestamente, ella no iba a estar esta noche, pero volvió a su casa y yo inventé una excusa para irme.

—¿Qué se siente ser el amor platónico de una niña de cuánto...?

—Seis años...

—Seis años. —Soltó una carcajada.

—¡Hey! —exclamó el cobrizo—. Tengo mi encanto.

—Oye, niño bonito, ¿cómo es tu nombre?

—Edward Cullen.

—Tu nombre se me hace a personaje de novela romántica. —Terminó su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo.

—Claro, me dicen eso todos los días —dijo irónico.

De repente, Isabella le dedicó una extensa mirada a Edward y sonrió.

—Tú no solo ibas a dormir donde tu amigo...

Traía puesto unos jeans color negro y una camisa azul oscuro.

—No es lo que estas pensando. No íbamos a salir a bailar, solo que así me visto. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pues déjame decirte, bonito, que tienes muy buen gusto —aprobó Isa—, además ese cabello despeinado te da un aire sexy. Si tuvieras mi edad ya te estaría follando.

Ante la sinceridad de Isabella, Edward se ruborizó.

—¿No apruebas las parejas que tienen diferencia de edad?

—Me da igual, soy de mente abierta, ¿por qué?

—Dijiste que me... —carraspeó incómodo—. Que me follarías si tuviera tu edad, ¿por qué desear solamente eso?

—¿Qué...?

—Faltan tres años para que cumpla 18. —Sonrió torcidamente en su dirección—. Tú tendrías… ¿Cuánto?

—Ahora tengo 21.

—De aquí a tres años tendrías 24. No sería mucha la diferencia. —Le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Me estás coqueteando? —cuestionó entre divertida y gratamente satisfecha.

—Podría decirse que sí, pero como seguramente pensaste cuando me viste, soy solamente un niño.

—Me agradas, niño bonito. —Sonrió Isa complacida.

—Y tú me gustas. —Se encogió Edward de hombros—. Como seguramente le sucede al 80% de la población masculina. El otro 20% es ciego.

A Isa le agradó de sobremanera como el chico que se había vuelto tan confianzudo.

—¿Siempre eres así? —le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así, tan... seductor.

—¿Te parezco seductor? —Se acercó un poco a Isa y ella no fue capaz de alejarse.

—S… sí. —Y luego se golpeó mentalmente por haber tartamudeado.

—Bien. —Edward se alejó complacido al ver la reacción que había tenido Isabella ante su cercanía. Con que solo era un niño, eh. Él tiene 15 años, sin embargo, no le faltan admiradoras y él está plenamente consciente de su atractivo. Aunque nunca lo usó para aprovecharse de una chica. Hasta virgen era. Pero ya había tenido dos o tres novias y sabía cómo utilizarlo—. Me tengo que ir. —Se puso de pie e Isa lo imitó.

—De acuerdo. —Sacó el celular, que tenía guardado en su escote bajo la atenta mirada de Edward—. Ten, agenda tu número. Me pareces interesante, chico.

Edward también le tendió su celular e intercambiaron números con la promesa de volver a hablar.

Edward tomó su celular cuando anunció un mensaje entrante.

_**Hey, bonito. ¿No se te dio por ir al parque ayer a la noche?**_  
_**Isabella.**_

Sonrió al ver quién era.

_**Lo siento, pero esta vez no hubo ninguna niña acosadora que me espante. ¿Me esperaste mucho?**_  
_**Edward.**_

_**Demasiado. Hablar contigo me hizo muy bien el otro día.**_  
_**Isabella.**_

_**Me alegra leer eso. Hey, tenemos que buscarte un apodo. "Isabella" te hace más grande de lo que eres.**_  
_**Edward.**_

_**No seas maleducado con alguien que te lleva seis años XD Y ya tengo un apodo. Todos en mi familia y mi círculo de amigos me dicen "Isa".**_  
_**Isabella.**_

_**Pues tendremos que buscar uno que solo utilice yo.**_  
_**Edward.**_

_**De acuerdo. ¿Qué tienes en mente?**_  
_**Isabella.**_

_**"Bella". Son las últimas dos sílabas de tu nombre y además significa "bonita" en italiano. Te hace justicia.**_  
_**Edward.**_

_**Y volvió el Edward coqueto.**_  
_**Isabella.**_

La castaña sonrió mientras releía el mensaje de Edward. "Bella". Le gusta su apodo.

_**Seguramente ya lo extrañabas :3**_  
_**Edward.**_

_**Como no tienes idea :3**_  
_**Bella.**_

_***Suspira* Ya estás haciendo uso de tu apodo, que tan bien merecido lo tienes.**_  
_**Edward.**_

_**Jajajaja. Me gustó mucho.**_  
_**Bella.**_

Edward comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su casa con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mientras en sus manos tenía el celular.

_**Con gusto seguiría hablando contigo, pero el "niño bonito" tiene que ir al colegio. **_  
_**Edward.**_

_**Cierto, ¿ves? Si tuvieras mi edad no tendrías que ir a la escuela y ambos podríamos ir a desayunar al parque.**_  
_**Bella.**_

_**¿Es esa una invitación?**_  
_**Edward.**_

_**Me encantaría decir que sí, porque, bueno, sí, es una invitación, pero igual no creo que pueda. ¿Te imaginas la próxima portada de una revista de chismes? **_  
_**Bella.**_

_**Algo como: "La famosa actriz Isabella Swan, ¿ligando con un puberto?" Jajajaja. Si mis padres llegaran a ver eso se caerían de espaldas.**_  
_**Edward.**_

_**Podríamos juntarnos en la noche, ¿qué te parece?**_  
_**Bella.**_

—Edward... —le llamó la atención su madre y Edward borró su sonrisa rápidamente—. Recuerda la regla. Sin celulares en la mesa. Anda, vamos, desayuna, tienes que ir a la escuela.

—Sí, deja respondo un mensaje y lo guardo... Por favor. —Hizo un puchero y su madre rodó los ojos asintiendo.

_**Me parece perfecto. Te espero en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Más tarde seguimos hablando. Ya sabes, reglas de la casa: "Sin celulares en la mesa" :p Besos.**_  
_**Edward**_

**_Por supuesto, no podemos hacer enojar a Mamá Cullen XD. Besos._**  
**_Bella._**

Con una última sonrisa, Edward guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

—¿Estás listo, Edward? —le preguntó Alice, su hermana mayor.

—Sep, vamos. —Se puso de pie y tomó la mochila que colgaba en el respaldo de la silla—. Adiós, mamá. Adiós, papá.

—Adiós, Ed, Alice; pórtense bien.

—Sí, mamá. —Suspiró Alice y tomó su mochila. Cuando ambos Cullen estuvieron en el auto, la chica habló—. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

—¿Eh...?

—Vamos, Edward, a mi no me engañas. —Alice rodó los ojos con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios—. Mirabas el celular con una cara de tonto enamorado, ¿tienes novia? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?

—No es nadie. Solo hablaba con Mike.

—¡Ay, Edward! Como si me fuera a creer que hablabas tan entretenido con ese idiota. —De repente abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó alarmada—. ¡Te has liado a Tanya! La muy zorra, le dije que no se te acercara. ¡Está rompiendo el código de amigas! Tú eres mi hermanito. Lo que significa que eres intocable para ella.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No es Tanya.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es amiga mía? Dime quién es así el mato.

Edward miró a su hermana mayor y suspiró, sabiendo que era completamente imposible ocultarle algo.

—No es mi novia —aclaró—, solamente es una chica que conocí hace un par de días. Hace, exactamente, una semana y media. Nada más.

—Pero te gusta —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Sí —aceptó Edward—, pero no se va a poder.

—¿Por qué? —Alice frunció el ceño—. Tú eres un chico muy guapo. Le gustas hasta a mis amigas, y ellas tienen 17 años.

—Pero esta chica tiene 21.

—Oh —carraspeó—. Entonces no la conozco.

—De hecho... —Edward se rascó la nuca—. Sí, la conoces, e incluso mejor que yo.

—¿Si? —Alice arrugó la nariz confundida—. ¿Quién es?

—Necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie.

—Vamos, Edward, ¿cuándo te he fallado?

—Alice...

—De acuerdo, lo prometo.

—Isabella Swan.

—¿Qué pasa con Isabella Swan?

—Es la chica con la que me ando mensajeando.

Alice pisó el freno de golpe haciendo que las ruedas hicieran un chirrido.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡La actriz Isabella Swan!? —exclamó mirándolo.

—Sí y no grites —la silenció—. El otro día que volví solo a casa me la encontré. Nos pusimos a hablar, hicimos buenas migas e intercambiamos números.

—¡Oh Dios! —susurró Alice—. ¡Mi hermano es amigo de Isabella Swan!

—Shhhhh, Alice. —Edward frunció el ceño—. Voy a necesitar que esta noche salgas conmigo. Quedé de verme con ella en el parque y no sé qué excusa inventarle a nuestros padres. Así que les diremos que solo saldremos a caminar, luego tú te vas a no sé dónde y yo me quedo con Isabella.

—Por favor, déjame conocerla en persona.

—Alice... No sé...

—Por favor. —Juntó las manos e hizo un puchero realmente tierno.

—De acuerdo. —Edward suspiró no muy convencido—. Le voy a mandar un mensaje avisándole de la nueva.

—¡Síí! —Alice comenzó a aplaudir efusivamente y luego puso en marcha el auto.

_**Mi hermana mayor me va a ayudar con mi coartada para esta noche. Espero que no te moleste que la lleve. **_  
_**Edward.**_

_**Tranquilo, mientras no sea una psicópata, está todo bien.**_  
_**Bella.**_

.

La carita que Alice hizo cuando vio a Isabella fue para fotografía. Abrió los ojos y la boca como platos, sin poder creer lo que vería.

—E… Eres Isabella S… Swan.

—Sip. —Asintió Bella sonriendo divertida.

—Bella, te presento a mi hermana mayor, Alice. Alice, como ya sabes, ella es Isabella Swan. Bien. Ya la conociste, ahora te puedes ir.

—P… pero, no lo puedo creer. ¡Oh Dios!

—Alice, por favor... —Suplicó su hermano.

—Oh, sí, sí, yo... Estaré por allí —señaló un banco alejado—. Adiós, Isabella, fue un enorme placer.

—El placer fue mío, Alice.

La susodicha suspiró.

—Dijo mi nombre. —Y luego se alejó.

—Eso fue muy raro —admitió Edward rascándose la nuca.

—Aja.

Ambos se sentaron en el banco y suspiraron.

—Estoy empezando a creer que de verdad tienes muy buen gusto —dijo Bella mirando la vestimenta de Edward. Un jean azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca con cuello en "v" de mangas cortas.

—Ese duende que tengo por hermana me pegó su gusto y aquí me tienes. Un chico de 15 años que piensa cuidadosamente lo que se va a poner. Tú también estás muy bien vestida, mejor que yo —señaló, viendo el mini-short negro y la blusa plateada que tenía, juntos con unos zapatos de tacón chino color negros.

—Es mi estilo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo creas o no, así me visto todos los días... Y dime, ¿te causé problemas con mami?

—Oye, no utilices ese tono con tu futura suegra. —Bella enarcó ambas cejas con asombro.

—Cuanta confianza en ti mismo, cariño.

—No estarías aquí a solas junto a mí y a esta hora si no quisieras algo conmigo. —Se encogió de hombros como si hablara del clima—. No lo hagamos tan largo, ¿te gusto?

Y Bella se quedó pensando… ¿Edward le gusta? Es solamente un chico de 15 años, se le nota en la cara la edad. Tiene las facciones de un niño, tan inocente, inexperto, pero a la vez tan coqueto, seductor... Podría decirse que hasta atrevido. Y, sí, le gusta. A pesar de que ella le lleve 6 años, le gusta. Como le puede gustar una mujer a un hombre.

—¿Tu silencio es bueno o malo, Bella?

—Yo... —carraspeó—. Eres lindo...—admitió, logrando que Edward sonriera—, pero eres un niño. —Y la sonrisa de él se borró.

—¿Me quieres decir que si fuera más grande si me harías caso?

—Sip. —Asintió.

—_Okay_, ¿O sea que para ti soy un niño?

—Sip.

—Pues te voy a demostrar que tan hombre puede ser este niño.

—¿Qué...? —Pero antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar Edward ya la estaba besando. Al principio se había quedado petrificada, pero después comenzó a reaccionar y llevó sus manos al cuello de Edward y se acercó más a él. El cobrizo llevó sus manos a la cintura de Bella, la sentó en su regazo y el beso se volvió pasional, necesitado.

Edward pidió permiso para profundizar, el cual le fue concedido.

Por otro lado, Alice miraba la escena sorprendida.

—Ese es mi hermanito —susurró con una enorme sonrisa.

.  
.

—Edward... —Comenzó Bella sorprendida cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

—Shhhh —murmuró silenciándola con un dedo en los labios de ella—. No arruines el momento.

La besó castamente una y otra vez, y Bella no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse.

—No me sorprendería que mañana aparezca en una revista con un encabezado que diga: "Isabella Swan violando a un menor". Tienes mucha cara de niño —masculló decepcionada. Era verdad. La diferencia de edad que tienen se ve a kilómetros de distancia.

—Ah, muchas gracias. —Rio con sarcasmo. Bella rodando los ojos se bajó del regazo de Edward y se sentó a su lado.

—No te quiero ofender, Ed, pero se realista, parezco tu hermana mayor.

—Pareces, pero no lo eres. —Sonrió y se quedaron en silencio—. Son solo seis años —habló Edward—, no es nada.

—No sería nada si por lo menos fueras mayor de edad.

—¿Segura que es por eso? Mi cara de "niño". —Hizo comillas en el aire—. ¿No interfiere en nada?

—¡No! Es solo que... Mierda, tienes cara de niño y me siento una pedófila porque me pareces muy atractivo.

—Ya te demostré que puede hacer este niño —se jactó Edward.

—Sí... Y para mi mala suerte, me gustó.

—Ya se te pasará. —Se encogió de hombros tranquilo—. Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero ya tengo que irme.

Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Bella.

—¿Me das un beso de despedida? —preguntó Edward juguetón y Bella lo golpeó en el hombro—. ¡Hey! Solo lo quería en la mejilla. —Expuso la zona nombrada y Bella rodando los ojos se acercó para dejarle un beso, pero en el último momento Edward giró el rostro logrando que los labios de Bella se estrellaran con los suyos.

—¡Edward!—Exclamó Bella escandalizada cuando el joven le robó un beso—. Mejor vete.

—Adiós, Bella. —Se alejó pavoneándose, como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer y allí parada, se quedó Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.  
.

* * *

**Notas:**  
**1\. Snow White &amp; the Huntsman: Blancanieves y el cazador es una película estadounidense basada en el cuento de hadas Blancanieves de los hermanos Grimm. Está dirigida por Rupert Sanders y protagonizada por Kristen Stewart, Charlize Theron, Chris Hemsworth y Sam Claflin.**

****¡Historia nuevaaa! Espero que sea bienvenida. Va a ser un mini-fic y antes de que pregunten, todavía no se cuantos capis va a tener.****

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía y prohibo la copia parcial y/o completa de la misma.**

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

_**¿Te molestó mi beso?**_  
_**Edward.**_

_**Fueron besos. Me diste más de uno.**_  
_**Bella.**_

_**Evadiste mi pregunta. Eso nunca es bueno.**_  
_**Edward.**_

Bella suspiró mientras pensaba qué diablos responderle. Claro que le habían gustado sus besos. Fueron suaves, dulces... Inocentes. Y mierda, quería más. Pero sabía que no era correcto porque simplemente era algo inmoral. Edward tiene solo 15 años mientras que ella 21.

El sonido del celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_**Veo que no sabes que decir. Tienes mi número, cuando puedas aclarar tus pensamientos mándame un mensaje, llámame... O haz lo que quieras. Edward.**_

—¡Ay, Edward! —Suspiró Bella en el silencio de su habitación—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Edward, ¿quieres salir a caminar un rato?—le preguntó Alice a su hermano.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y dejó la comodidad del sofá, bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

—En unas dos horas volvemos —dijo Alice a Carlisle y Esme.

—De acuerdo, cielo. —Fue lo último que escucharon antes de abandonar la casa Cullen.

La luna llena fue lo primero que pudieron apreciar en la hermosa y oscura noche.

—¿Te sucedió algo, Alice? —le preguntó Edward a su hermana.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Normalmente no quieres estar a solas conmigo si no hay algún motivo —se justificó.

—Realmente quería salir a caminar contigo, ¿hace cuánto que no vamos al parque solos?

—Ehh, de hecho, no recuerdo cuando salimos juntos y solos. —Edward frunció el ceño confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermana.

Al ser el hermanito menor, obviamente no iban a tener esa relación de "salgamos juntos a todos lados". Así que si su hermana se ponía en ese plan, era algo que te dejaba pensando.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—De verdad, Alice, me das miedo, ¿ya te decidiste a matarme y me trajiste al parque para...? —Pero detuvo abruptamente su discurso al verse frente a frente con Isabella—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Y se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que fue más brusco de lo que quiso.

—Yo los dejaré solos —dijo Alice comenzando a alejarse.

—Tenemos que hablar —susurró Bella—, sobre lo del otro día.

—Sí, ya sé, para ti fue un error y nunca tuvo que haber pasado. —Rodó los ojos—. Soy un niño a tu lado.

—No, Edward...

—¿Alice es tu cómplice ahora? ¿Para qué me querías aquí?

—Quería decirte que no me arrepiento del beso. O bueno, de los besos... —Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no sé, tal vez me gustaría obtener más de esos.

—¿Sabes algo, Bella? No es bueno jugar con un adolescente de 15 años repleto de hormonas.

—¿Y quién dice que estoy jugando?

—¿De verdad vas a ser como esas chicas histéricas que primero rechazan un chico para luego correr detrás de él? —Edward enarcó una ceja—. Creí que serías más platónica, por así decirlo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ella sin entender del todo.

—Creí que sería yo el que te pediría más besos. —Sonrió y antes de que Bella pudiera responder la besó.

—Y yo creí que te harías de rogar un poquito más —dijo ella cuando se separaron.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Normalmente no quieres estar a solas conmigo si no hay algún motivo —se justificó.

—Realmente quería salir a caminar contigo, ¿hace cuánto que no vamos al parque solos?

—Ehh, de hecho, no recuerdo cuando salimos juntos y solos. —Edward frunció el ceño confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermana.

Al ser el hermanito menor, obviamente no iban a tener esa relación de "salgamos juntos a todos lados". Así que si su hermana se ponía en ese plan, era algo que te dejaba pensando.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—De verdad, Alice, me das miedo, ¿ya te decidiste a matarme y me trajiste al parque para...? —Pero detuvo abruptamente su discurso al verse frente a frente con Isabella—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Y se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que fue más brusco de lo que quiso.

—Yo los dejaré solos —dijo Alice comenzando a alejarse.

—Tenemos que hablar —susurró Bella—, sobre lo del otro día.

—Sí, ya sé, para ti fue un error y nunca tuvo que haber pasado. —Rodó los ojos—. Soy un niño a tu lado.

—No, Edward...

—¿Alice es tu cómplice ahora? ¿Para qué me querías aquí?

—Quería decirte que no me arrepiento del beso. O bueno, de los besos... —Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no sé, tal vez me gustaría obtener más de esos.

—¿Sabes algo, Bella? No es bueno jugar con un adolescente de 15 años repleto de hormonas.

—¿Y quién dice que estoy jugando?

—¿De verdad vas a ser como esas chicas histéricas que primero rechazan un chico para luego correr detrás de él? —Edward enarcó una ceja—. Creí que serías más platónica, por así decirlo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ella sin entender del todo.

—Creí que sería yo el que te pediría más besos. —Sonrió y antes de que Bella pudiera responder la besó.

—Y yo creí que te harías de rogar un poquito más —dijo ella cuando se separaron.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres... —Edward insinuó pero Bella rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

—No. Cállate y bésame.

Todos los sábados en la noche se encontraban en ese parque. Alice se convirtió en su cómplice. Gracias a ella Edward podía salir.

Solamente podían a esa hora y en ese lugar porque nadie sospecharía que Isabella Swan sacrificaría un sábado por andar ligando con un adolescente.

Suena algo muy frío, pero era así y Edward no se oponía.

Las semanas pasaban y Edward se volvía cada vez más creativo. Un día se le ocurrió llevar una pizza.

Cuando le preguntó a Bella cuál era su sabor de helado favorito, no dudó ni un minuto en comprar un kilo y llevarlo a su cita de los sábados.

—¿Sabes hace cuánto no como helado de chocolate? —Bella saboreó una muy buena cucharada de aquel helado.

—Por como comes me dice que hace mucho —se burló Edward, logrando que Bella le mostrara el dedo medio—. ¡Oye! No era necesario eso. —Rio.

—Traje una cámara —dijo Bella pasándole el pote de helado a Edward y tomando su cartera—. Me di cuenta que no tenemos ninguna foto juntos.

Rodeó los hombros de Edward y con su mano libre tomó la foto.

—Somos sexys. —Sonrió ella al verla—. El viernes que viene mis padres se irán de viaje durante todo el fin de semana, ¿te gustaría venir a cenar?

Edward enarcó ambas cejas en señal de asombro.

—¿No se supone que nos juntamos aquí y a esta hora para que no nos vean juntos?

—Sí, estuve pensando en eso. Podría venir tu hermana también. Que ella conduzca y tú ve escondido en el asiento de atrás. Luego de cruzar el portón, nadie podrá tomarles una fotografía. Alice puede traer a algún amigo o amiga de confianza para que no se aburra.

—Tiene novio, así que lo más probable es que lo lleve a él.

—¿Podemos confiar en él?—preguntó Bella recelosa.

—Sí, tranquila. Jasper sabe más secretos míos que mi hermana. Digamos que es el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Oye, Alice! Tenemos que hablar con Jasper —le dijo Edward a su hermana mientras volvían a su casa.

—¿Para qué?

—Bella nos invitó a su casa a cenar el viernes y me dijo que tú podías llevar a alguien más.

—Oh, es genial, ¿por qué quiso eso? Es decir, ¿por qué quiere que yo lleve a alguien?

—Supongo que para que tú no te sientas tirada cuando estemos en nuestro mundo. —Y sonrió enigmáticamente.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Jasper confundido, una vez que subió al auto de Alice como copiloto.

—A la casa de una amiga de Edward.

—¿Y si es amiga de Edward por qué vamos nosotros? ¿Tendremos que aguantar a una niña de 15 años? Una cosa es tu hermano, él es un chico muy maduro pero yo no conozco a sus amigas.

—Créeme. —Sonrió Alice compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Edward a través del retrovisor—. Esta te caerá súper bien.

—No sé por qué, pero se me hace que ustedes me están ocultando algo. —Jasper miró a ambos Cullen.

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte —le dijo Edward—. Solo relájate y disfruta del camino.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Jasper miró el gran portón que se presentaba frente a ellos—. ¿Dónde vi esta casa o, mejor dicho, mansión antes? —cuestionó con aire pensativo. Llevó una mano a su barbilla y comenzó a rascarse—. ¿En la tele? No. Imposible. No mira mucha televisión ¿Internet? Probablemente. Él pasa por lo menos dos o tres horas al día en la computadora. Así que esa última opción es la más probable.

Y de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

—Aquí vive Isabella Swan —susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Vaya, eres lento, Jazz. —Sonrió Edward divertido.

Alice bajó la ventanilla del auto cuando un guardia se acercó.

—Soy Alice Cullen —le dijo. El hombre asintió, recordando el nombre que Isabella le había dado y los dejó pasar, quedando en la seguridad del interior.

—¿Qué hacemos en su casa? —preguntó Jasper sin salir de su estupor.

—Te dije que veníamos a donde una amiga de Edward —repitió Alice rodando los ojos y estacionando el auto. En ese momento, Isabella salió de su casa muy sonriente.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó el rubio al verla—. ¡Es Isabella Swan!

—Creí que eso ya había quedado claro —afirmó Edward—. Vamos, Jasper, baja —lo apresuró al ver que Bella avanzaba hacia el auto y su amigo todavía no reaccionaba.

—Sí, sí. —Jasper con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta del automóvil y salió, siendo seguido por Edward.

—Hola, chicos —los saludó Bella, pero no se detuvo junto a Alice y Jasper, sino que siguió hasta llegar a Edward y rodear sus hombros con los brazos—. Hola, lindo. —Unieron sus bocas en un suave beso.

—Alice, tu hermano se está besando con Isabella Swan —comentó Jasper con una sonrisa tranquila. Entonces, como si recién reaccionara, exclamó—. ¡Tu hermano se está besando con Isabella Swan!

—Shhh, Jasper. —Sonrió Alice mirándolos—. No arruines el momento.

—Viniste —susurró Bella cuando se separaron.

—Tú me invitaste. —Sonrió de lado, antes de girarse hacia su hermana y cuñado—. Bella, ya conoces a mi hermana.

—Hola, Alice.

—Hola, Bella. —Le sonrió la pelinegra.

—Y él es Jasper. —Edward señaló al rubio—. Novio de Alice y podría decirse que mi mejor amigo.

—Jazz, ella es Isabella Swan. Mi amiga.

—¿Amiga? ¿Después del beso que se dieron?

Edward y Bella compartieron una larga mirada, antes de que ella contestara.

—Sí, solo somos amigos.

* * *

**¿Alguien me extrañó? ¿No? Bueno. *Se va a llorar a un rincón***

**Sí, ya se, me demoré mucho en actualizar. Lo que pasa es que me había bloqueado y esto es lo único que salió. Sepan perdonarme.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía y prohibo la copia parcial y/o completa de la misma.**

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por **Eve Runner**, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Jasper todavía no puede creer que esté sentado en el sofá de Isabella Swan. Es decir, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de conocer a una gran actriz como lo es Isabella.

Recordó las palabras de ella.

_"Solo somos amigos"._

Así que observó incrédulo como Bella y Edward subían las escaleras tomados de la mano.

—Aquí arriba está mi habitación. El estudio de música —dijo señalando puertas—. Aquí es donde guardamos todos los instrumentos —aclaró—. Me gusta encerrarme aquí y tocar la guitarra, a veces uso el piano.

—¿Tienes un piano? —preguntó Edward sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿sabes tocar?

—No, pero me gustaría aprender.

—Anotaré eso. —Le guiñó un ojo y siguió enseñándole la casa.

.

.

.

—Juguemos a las 20 preguntas —sugirió Bella de repente.

Edward y ella se encontraban en la habitación de esta, mientras que Alice y Jasper se fueron al patio para disfrutar de la hermosa noche.

—¿Tantas? ¿Que sean 10?

—De acuerdo, empiezo yo.

—Okay.

—¿Eres virgen?

Edward se echó hacia atrás sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Tú... me preguntas si yo... si yo soy virgen? —cuestionó sin poder salir de su estupor.

Bella sonrió y elevó las cejas, mientras asentía repetidamente.

—Wow, fuiste muy directa. —Edward se rascó la nuca realmente nervioso y completamente ruborizado—. Yo... —Carraspeó incómodo—. Sí.

Fue un susurro muy bajo, tanto que Bella dudó haberlo escuchado. Pero vio el estado del chico y decidió no seguir con ese tema. Se veía tan... niño.

—De acuerdo, tu turno.

Edward lo pensó durante algunos segundo.

—¿Eres virgen?

Quiso contenerse. ¡Diablos! Se arrepintió de preguntar eso en el mismo instante en el que soltó las palabras.

—No.

Sin saber por qué, ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿A qué edad diste tu primer beso? —preguntó ella.

—Creo que a los once. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cuándo perdiste tu virginidad?

—A los 16. Fue un gran error. Ya sabes, era una niña que experimentaba con el alcohol por primera vez, realmente no es nada memorable.

—¿Con quién fue? —cuestionó curioso.

—Ah no, es mi turno. —Sonrió, tratando de desviar el tema hacia otro lado—. ¿Ya sabes que te gustaría estudiar cuando termines el instituto?

Fue fugaz, pero un brillo especial apareció en los ojos de Edward cuando Bella le hizo esa pregunta. Claro que lo sabía, desde que tenía 6 años lo sabía, cuando en Navidad recibió un equipo de Artes. La primera pintura que hizo aún está cuidadosamente guardada en una caja debajo de su cama. Siendo un niño, no pudo haber hecho algo más que un auto, pero por ser la primera vez que agarraba un pincel quedó muy bien.

Desde ese día, con tan solo seis años, su sueño fue ser un gran artista y que todos lo reconozcan por sus pinturas. Poder hacer cuadros y exponerlos.  
Su madre comenzó a mandarlo a clases de arte y su talento fue creciendo. Ahora, contando con 15 años, es capaz de hacer retratos a personas.

—¡Ed…! —Bella chasqueó los dedos justo enfrente de su rostro, trayéndolo a la realidad—. Estabas como ido... No respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿qué te gustaría ser?

—Pintor —respondió sin dudar—. Definitivamente, quiero ser pintor.

—¿De verdad? —Bella enarcó ambas cejas, mientras una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro.

—Sí. Sonará muy presuntuoso, pero tengo talento. —Sonrió un poco avergonzado—. Si quieres, un día podría mostrarte mis dibujos. También tengo algunos cuadros.

—¿Todos hechos por ti?

—Todos hechos por mí. —Asintió.

El juego quedó ahí y Bella agradeció eso. Lo menos que quería era arruinarse la tarde recordando ese fatídico día en el que perdió su virginidad. Bien, suena muy exagerado, pero el punto es, que no es un hecho memorable.

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que esté sentado en la misma mesa que Isabella Swan —expresó Jasper cuando todos se encontraban cenando—. Bueno, en realidad, nunca creí que la conocería.

—Ya te acostumbrarás. —Sonrió Alice.

Más tarde, luego de la cena, se fueron con la promesa de volver otro día.

Una foto de Alice y Jasper entrando en auto a la casa de Bella salió en una revista, pero por suerte, Edward no pudo ser visto, ya que estaba sentado detrás y era tapado por su cuñado. Los vidrios polarizados sirvieron de mucha ayuda.

La única razón por la que esa visita llamó la atención, fue porque Isabella Swan nunca fue vista con alguien que no fuera famoso. Pero a los pocos días, todos se olvidaron de eso, excepto los amigos de Alice y Jasper.

—¿Cómo es que conoces a Isabella Swan? —cuestionó Tanya incrédula.

—No puedo decírtelo.

Ambas continuaron caminado, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ellas, más específicamente en la chica Cullen.

_Jodidas chusmas._ Pensó con irritación, a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

—¿Son amigas? —siguió Tanya con su interrogatorio.

—Sí.

La rubia entendió que su tajante respuesta, era un claro: _"No quiero seguir hablando del tema"_. Para no hacer enojar a Alice, decidió callarse la boca.

Para Jasper, fue una situación parecida.

—Oye, cabrón —comenzó James, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Nos puedes explicar cómo diablos conociste a la actriz esa, Isabella Swan?

—No —respondió simplemente.

—Jazz...

—Tú me hiciste una pregunta y yo te la respondí. Asunto terminado.

Cuando las clases terminaron Alice le contó a Edward lo que fue el instituto. Todos preguntándose cómo es que ella y Jasper conocen a Isabella Swan.

Decidieron que era mejor no hablar sobre el tema y esperar a que todos se olvidaran.

Edward se puso a escuchar música en su habitación, cuando un mensaje le llegó.

**¿Quieres venir el viernes después de la escuela a mi casa?**  
**Bella.**

**Claro. Le tengo que preguntar a Alice si puede acompañarme.**  
**Edward.**

Su hermana le dijo que sí, con la única condición de que Jasper fuera también. A Edward no le quedó más opción que aceptar. Igual, no es como si Isabella se fuera a molesta, Jasper ya se ganó su confianza.

El viernes, antes de partir rumbo a la escuela, puso en la mochila sus cuadernos de dibujo, así después podía mostrárselos a Bella.

Como si fuera a propósito, el día se le hizo eterno. Miraba el reloj cada dos minutos, pero era como si la aguja no quisiera moverse, solo para torturarlo.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del día, fue el primero en salir del salón. Se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento. Cinco minutos después, aparecieron Alice y Jasper.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó ella.

Esta vez fueron en el auto de Jasper, ya que Alice decidió dejar el suyo en casa. Esa mañana habían ido los tres juntos a la escuela.

Bella los recibió con una simpática sonrisa y los hizo entrar a su casa.

—Oye, Bells, traje mis cuadernos de dibujo —informó Edward, un tanto cohibido.

Jasper y Alice, como la vez anterior, decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el patio trasero, para darles privacidad a Edward y Bella.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió en su dirección—. Vamos a mi cuarto, así me los muestras.

Él solo asintió y se dejó guiar.

—Bien, comencemos.

De repente, Edward se sintió nervioso. ¿Y si no le gustaban sus dibujos? Tal vez no tenía tanto talento como pensaba. Sacó el primer cuaderno y sin mirar a Bella, se lo entregó.

El primer dibujo era una rosa, que abarcaba toda la hoja del cuaderno. Fue dibujada con carboncillo. Te podías dar cuenta de eso, puesto que difuminó en algunas partes, para dar la sensación de sombreado.

Dio vuelta la hoja, y se encontró con el retrato de una mujer. Su rostro en forma de corazón, hermoso, como las actrices del cine mudo. Sonrisa dulce, hasta podría decirse que maternal. También estaba dibujada con carboncillo, excepto los ojos. Edward los hizo de un color verde intenso... como los de él.

—Es mi madre, Esme.

—Es hermosa —susurró Isabella absorta, no sabía si por la mujer, o por el talento de Edward al dibujarla—. Tienes mucho talento, te felicito.

—Gracias. —Sonrió, ahora, con un poco más de confianza—. Hice otro de mi padre, pero a él le gusto tanto que se lo guardó.

—Definitivamente, tendrás mucho éxito si te dedicas a esto —le dijo bastante segura.

Bella terminó de mirar el primer cuaderno y esperó a que Edward le diera el otro, pero en lugar de eso el cobrizo habló

—¿Viste que en una revista salió una foto de Alice y Jasper entrando a tu casa?

—Oh —carraspeó—. Sí, la vi, pero no le di mucha importancia—. Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cómo reaccionaron ellos?

—Fue un poco molesto, por lo que me contaron —comenzó a explicar Edward—. Parece que todos les preguntaron cómo lograron ser tus amigos. Por suerte, yo no salí en la foto, no me gusta ser el centro de atención en la escuela.

—Me imagino. —Asintió—. Oye, ¿quieres que comamos algo?

—De acuerdo.

—Vamos a buscar a Alice y Jasper.

Y entonces armaron algo así como un picnic en el patio trasero de la casa de Bella.

.

.

.

Alice cerró rápidamente la revista, cuando escuchó pasos provenientes de la escalera. Se giró para encontrarse a Edward, con el cabello mojado, recién salido de la ducha.

—¿Mamá y papá? —preguntó él, cuando se dio cuenta que la casa estaba muy silenciosa.

—¿Ah? Oh, E… ellos se fueron a hacer las compras. —Alice trató de ocultar la revista, ganándose una mirada recelosa por parte de su hermano.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? Nada. —Dejó la revista detrás suyo, en el sofá y tratando de ser sutil, se sentó sobre ella—. ¿Vamos a comer un poco del pastel que quedó de anoche? —Sonrió de forma simpática.

—No, quiero saber que me estás ocultando. —Se acercó hacia su hermana, pero Alice se puso de pie rápidamente y colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Edward, impidiéndole el paso.

—O… oye, aprovechemos ahora que mamá no está para poder comerlo —dijo nerviosa.

El cobrizo entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió. En su interior, Alice suspiró tranquila.

—De acuerdo, vamos. —Edward se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, siendo seguido por su hermana, pero en un rápido movimiento la esquivo y tomó la revista que se encontraba abierta sobre el sofá.

—¡No! —exclamó Alice, tratando de quitársela, pero él ya había comenzado a leerla.

**¿Romance a la vista?**

_La actriz del momento, Isabella Swan, fue fotografiada saliendo de un restaurante junto con Alec Vulturi, el cantante Pop. Varias fuentes afirman que dentro de lugar estuvieron bastante cariñosos y no dejaban de sonreírse coquetamente. ¿Será posible que Alec sea su próxima pareja?_

Debajo de ese pequeño artículo había varias fotos de ellos dos saliendo de dicho lugar, tomados de la mano, abrazándose, besándose en la mejilla, riendo... Pasándola muy bien. Había también una en donde se veía como Alec, caballerosamente, le abría la puerta del auto.

—Edward...

—No pasa nada. —El susodicho dejó la revista en el sofá y le sonrió a su hermana, mientras los ojos se le cristalizaban—. ¿Vamos a comer pastel?

* * *

**:o Ya me imagino su expresión :( Perdón por la tardanza, pasa que mi Beta tuvo algunos inconvenientes y demoró al enviarme el capítulo beteado.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece reviews? **


End file.
